Pretty Cure! Operation: Cure Lovely Usa
Pretty Cure! Operation: Cure Lovely Usa (プリキュア！オパーレイション：キュアラブリーウサ Purikyua! Operēshon:Kyua Raburi Usa) is a short season, which shows Amaimomo's past as Cure Lovely Usa; it also shows her Love Angel and Princess Magician forms. Its story happened 1 year before Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. Its themes are justice and love. The minor themes are songs and happiness. Story Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano, also known by her stage name Moekko-chan, is a thirteen year old idol stationed in Canada. She attends a school for idols stationed in this area. One day, her pet cat Dusk started to talk. He talked about how she was a Pretty Cure warrior fighting for love and justice. Then she transformed into Cure Lovely Usa, fighting against the Storm Brigade. Some time later, she discovers that she has two other forms she could transform into, Love Angel and Princess Magician. Pretty Cure! Operation: Cure Lovely Usa Episodes Characters Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano (やさしい·佐野甘い桃 Yasashi-Sano Amaimomo)/ Moekko-chan (萌えっ娘チャン Moekko-chan) Voiced by: Mariya Ise The young, famous idol who is currently stationed in Canada. She is a 13 year old girl who came from Japan in Yumehara Town. She is a peppy and energetic girl who likes singing and dancing. Due to her idol status, she is well-known and liked by a lot of people. Her alter ego is Cure Lovely Usa (キュアラブリーウサ Kyua Raburī Usa). Her powers are related to love and songs. Her Form Changes are Love Angel '''(ラブ'エンジェル 'Rabu'' Enjeru'') and '''Princess Magician (プリンセスマジシャン''Purinsesu Majishan''). Love Angel's powers are related to love and happiness, and Princess Magician's powers are related to magic and happiness. Mascots Dusk (ダスク Dasuku) Voiced by: Minoru Shiraishi Dusk is the first and only mascot from this season. He gave her a transformation device and weapons so she would be able to fight the Storm Brigade. He does not end his sentences with anything. He calls Amaimomo "Amai-sama". Villains Storm Brigade Falcon (ファルコン Farukon)/ Kaminari Takano (鷹の雷 Takano Kaminari) Voiced by: Hiroshi Iwasaki (both true and human forms) Falcon is in charge of Storm Brigade. He wants to take over the world and would get rid of anyone who would get in his way. He sees Moekko-chan (Amaimomo) as an obstacle to his plan and uses his idol minions to stop her. He has the ability to transform into a human named Kaminari Takano and has a TV station called Arashi TV. He is a humanoid falcon just like his name suggests. His underlings--except for Wolf--call him Boss (Oyassan). Falcon has the power of lightning. Wolf '(ウルフ ''Urufu)/ '''Yami Okami (狼闇 Ōkami Yami) Voiced by: Tomoyuki Shimura (both true and human forms) Wolf is Falcon's second-in-command. He is very loyal to Falcon and they are close friends. He would do anything his boss would ask him to. He sees Moekko-chan (Amaimomo) as a threat to his boss's plan of world domination. He has the ability to transform into a handsome human idol named Yami Okami. He is a humanoid wolf like his name suggests. Wolf has the power of darkness. Cat (キャット Kyatto '')/'Neko Bakuhatsu'(爆発猫 ''Bakuhatsu Neko) Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura (both true and human forms) and Emiri Kato (Twilight form) Cat is the only female (other than her sister) in the Brigade. She is close to her little sister Kitten even though they argue sometimes. She is jealous of Moekko-chan (Amaimomo) for being more beautiful than she is and having Dusk as a companion. She has the ability to turn into a beautiful human idol and model named Neko Bakuhatsu. She also transformed into Twilight to trick Dusk. She is a humanoid cat like her name suggests. Cat and Kitten have the power of explosions. Kitten (キットン Kitton)/ Koneko Bakuhatsu(爆発子猫 Bakuhatsu Koneko) Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (both true and human forms) Kitten is the only female (other than her sister) in the Brigade. She is close to her big sister Cat even though they argue sometimes. She is jealous of Moekko-chan (Amaimomo) for being cuter and more moe than she is. She has the ability to turn into a cute human idol and actress named Koneko Bakuhatsu. She is a humanoid kitten like her name suggests. Kitten and Cat have the power of explosions. Octopus '(オクトプス ''Oktopusu)/ 'Tako Umino '(海の蛸 Umino Tako) Voiced by: Kenichi Ogata (true form) and Daisuke Ono (human form) Octopus is one of Falcon's underlings. He doesn't take his tasks as seriously as his comrades. Instead, he goofs off and flirts with girls, including Cat and Kitten. He likes Moekko-chan (Amaimomo) and is a big fan of her, which his comrades use him for getting information about her. He has the ability to turn into a handsome human guitar player named Tako Umino. He is a humanoid octopus like his name suggests. Octopus has the power of the ocean. '''Suppaichuu (酸っぱい注 Suppaichū) Voiced by: Masami Iwasaki They are the monsters in this season and their name means "sour note". Suppaichuu are summoned by the Storm Brigade members by turning music haters' hearts black and throwing it at an object, creating the monsters; the victims have a black music note-shaped mark on their chest. They are purified by Cure Lovely Usa's singing and by Love Angel's and Princess Magician's attacks. Others Dave Harper Dave is Amaimomo's manager. Sutekina Uta/ Uta-sensei (Miss Uta) Uta-sensei is Amaimomo's homeroom teacher who teaches chorus. She is talented at singing and is a kind, helpful teacher to her students. She can be strict when angered, though. Yasashii Ongaku/'Ongaku-sensei '(Miss Ongaku) Ongaku-sensei is Amaimomo's dance teacher who teaches dance. She is talented at dancing and is a patient, caring teacher, so she is well-liked by the other students. Mrs. Yasashi-Sano She is Amaimomo's mother. Amaimomo's Father He is Amaimomo's late father. Rocky Sano He is Amaimomo's loving stepfather. Akemi Kiiro '(黄色明美 ''Kiiro Akemi)/'''Lemon Narara (レモンならら Remon Narara) Voiced by: Hiromi Konno Akemi Kiiro, also known by her stage name Lemon Narara, is an idol like Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano; she is not as well-known as her for idol work as she is for her voice acting, though. Due to wanting to be an idol and being jealous of Moekko-chan's fame, she became an idol and Momo's rival. She is seen as nice, sweet, and friendly when in public and on TV, but is actually rude, bitter, and succumbs easily to jealousy and envy. Akemi is also a voice actress (seiyuu) for a magical girl anime called "Magical Citrus Three"; she voices the protagonist and leader Nozomi Ayumu/Magical Lemon. Erin Blue (ブルーエリン Burū Erin)/'Erin Aino' (愛野エリン Aino Erin) Voiced by: Nami Miyahara Erin Blue, also known by her stage name Erin Aino, is an idol like Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano; she is equally well-known for her voice acting and idol work. She is half-American and half-Japanese. Erin went to Canada to start being an idol and voice actress. Erin is not jealous of Moekko-chan's fame, but is inspired by it, and defends Amaimomo when she is being taunted by Akemi. She, like Akemi Kiiro, is a voice actress (seiyuu) for "Magical Citrus Three"; she also voices the protagonist's childhood friend and deuteragonist Kira Negai/Magical Lime. Items Lovely Usa Choker -This is the item Amaimomo uses to transform into Cure Lovely Usa by shouting, "Pretty Cure! Lovely Usa Flash!" She also uses it to transform into her Form Changes by shouting, "Love Angel, Lovely Stream!" for her Love Angel form and, "Princess Magician, Royal Power!" for her Princess Magician form. To civilians, it looks like a normal choker. Purification Stick -This is the weapon used for purification attacks by Amaimomo in her Cure Lovely Usa form. Lovely Heart Arrow -This is the weapon used for purification attacks by Amaimomo in her Love Angel form. Royal Magic Wand -This is the weapon used for purification attacks by Amaimomo in her Princess Magician form. Trivia *Pretty Cure! Operation Lovely Usa is the first series to have only 30 episodes. *This is the side story and series to take place in Canada. *This is the first series to use instrumentals for an opening or ending. *This is the first OVA series to have the idol motif. *Pretty Cure! Operation Lovely Usa shows similarities to Cutie Honey. **Both shows have a single heroine fighting against evil. **Both shows have a choker used as a transformation device. Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure; Toei Animation does. However, I own Pretty Cure! Operation: Cure Lovely Usa. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Wonder